Time off in Wisconsin
by JC HOYT
Summary: Woody and Jordan are both on forced "vacation"
1. Default Chapter

Jordan was pretty much forced to take some time off after the whole Malden incident. She tried to protest.  
  
"Garrett, I don't need any time off, the last thing I need is to sit around and think about all this. What I need is to get back to business as usual, forget about everything that's happened the last few days"  
  
"Jordan, this isn't your decision. You're taking time off and that's final, I don't care what you do, but you better stay away from the police and the morgue if you know what's good for you" he warned.  
  
"But Garrett." she started  
  
"But nothing Jordan, we'll see ya in a few weeks, think of it as vacation if that helps"  
  
She huffed at him and turned to go  
  
"And Jordan?" he called after her. She looked back over her shoulder.  
  
"Take care of yourself huh?" He smiled caringly.  
  
She half-smiled back at him, touched by his concern but still annoyed by her punishment "vacation" She went home to sulk. There was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Woody standing there. They exchanged smiles, she was always happy to see him but it seemed even more so after the last ordeal they went through together.  
  
"Well, it's been suggested that I take some time off, stay under the radar for a little bit" he announced dejectedly.  
  
"Oh, you mean they didn't come right out and say stay away from Jordan Cavanaugh, she's trouble?"  
  
"No" he smiled having to stifle a chuckle "but I think it was implied" She motioned for him to come in and they moved to the couch to sit and talk.  
  
"So how are you?" he asked concerned, noticing that she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep again last night. What is it about this woman? She can look like hell and still be beautiful to me.  
  
"Well It wasn't so much SUGGESTED that I take time off, I was TOLD that I'm going to be taking time off and that I better stay away from the morgue and the police if I know what's good for me" she related bitterly.  
  
This time Woody couldn't hold back the chuckle "Well Jordan, you've never known what's good for you" he teased.  
  
"Well you're the police, so I guess that means I'm supposed to stay away from you too" she smirked.  
  
"You couldn't stay away from me if you tried" he grinned, self-assured.  
  
"Well I guess that is true because I've been trying to stay away from you ever since we met" she smirked.  
  
He stared at her intently, desperately wanting to kiss her. Her eyes scanned the room nervously, wanting to look at anything but him. Finally she felt silly avoiding him like this so she returned her eyes to his direction. He was staring at her, their eyes met. He moved forward just a bit, and then his phone rang. He silently cursed the interruption; Jordan was relieved that the moment had been disrupted.  
  
"Hoyt" Woody answered unhappily.  
  
"Woody! What's up man? It's Cal"  
  
"Oh, Hey Cal, what's going on?"  
  
"I met a girl Wood, she's awesome"  
  
"That's great buddy, you sound really excited about this one"  
  
"I am Wood, I'm so happy"  
  
"Well I'll have to meet her"  
  
This attracted Jordan's attention. Her? Who her? Who did he want to meet? Wait, am I jealous? Woody noticed her interest in his conversation.  
  
"Dude, we're getting married!" Cal announced excitedly.  
  
"You're what?" Woody screeched  
  
"Yeah, we're getting married, on Saturday, you have to come home."  
  
"Yeah, of course I will, I'll be there as soon as I can"  
  
Great, hey woody, why don't you bring that girl with the boy's name you're so crazy about?"  
  
"Yeah okay, I'll try" he answered looking at Jordan. Woody looked shocked.  
  
"What? Bad news?" Jordan asked concerned  
  
"No, good news I guess, my little brother met a girl and they're getting married on Saturday"  
  
"Wow, that was quick. I didn't know it was in the Hoyt chromosomes to be so impetuous"  
  
He ignored the comment. "So I have to go back to Wisconsin and Cal wanted me to invite you," he stammered timidly.  
  
"Cal wanted you to invite me? Talk to your brother about me do ya?" she said reveling in this chance to torment him.  
  
He ignored this comment as well. "I know you're a big city girl and all but a little country life might do you some good and I'd really like for you to come with me" he said looking at the ground anxiously awaiting the smart ass response he was sure would follow.  
  
"You want me to come to Wisconsin? With you're whole family? She asked seriously.  
  
He just nodded sincerely.  
  
"Okay, what the hell, I can see the farm"  
  
"Really?" Woody perked up. "You'll come with me? We uh didn't actually live on a farm you know Jordan"  
  
She laughed, "Yeah well, I'll believe that when I see it" 


	2. Wisconsin bound

So they took off to Kewaunee, Woody told her all about his family and hometown on the flight. Jordan teased him incessantly at each new revelation.  
  
"Woody's parents and his brother and his fiancée were waiting for them at the airport. They all rushed over to greet Woody and shower him with hugs. Jordan couldn't help but smile at the touching sentiment; this was what it must be like to be part of a family she thought. After they had thoroughly greeted Woody, they flocked to her and gave her the same emotional welcome. She was slightly uncomfortable with the display of affection being shown to her.  
  
"Jordan, it's great to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you, we feel like we already know you"  
  
Woody blushed deeply at this and Jordan shifted uneasily.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask what he's told you, I don't come with the best reputation I'm afraid"  
  
"Oh it's all good things honey, all good things" Woody's dad reassured her. His mom smiled tenderly at Woody who was still three shades of red.  
  
They spent the day with the family, everyone really seemed to like Ellie, Cal's fiancée and Jordan was really enjoying spending time with all of them. She could see why Woody had turned out to be such a great guy.  
  
Woody watched his brother and Ellie sitting out on the porch swing together, gazing lovingly at each other. He turned back to his parents and Jordan and said "Cal seems really happy"  
  
"He is honey, he's in love," his mom said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you think this is all a little sudden?" he asked protectively.  
  
"Oh Woody, always the big brother. Do you have any big brother's to watch over you like this Jordan?" His mom inquired. Woody watched her; curious to how she would answer.  
  
"No, it's just me and my dad" she answered without even having to think it over.  
  
"Don't worry about your brother son" his dad advised "When it comes to love, when you know you just know and that's all there is to it" he said giving Woody a pat on the back.  
  
"Well Woody doesn't know the meaning of impulsive, he's Mr. Look before you leap" Jordan informed them before making her way outside into the clear night. Woody kept his eyes on her as she went.  
  
"Maybe it's time to leap son, seems you've been looking long enough" his dad suggested and nodded to the door Jordan had just exited.  
  
Woody followed her out into the night. She was staring up at the night sky.  
  
"It's really nice here, you can see all the stars" she smiled.  
  
He watched her; he loved to see that gleam she got in her eyes when she was interested in something.  
  
"I really like your family too Woody, they really love you, must be nice to have that in your life"  
  
He stepped from where he was standing beside her to in front of her. She looked up at him, their eyes met. She knew he was going to kiss her but she didn't plan to stop him, not this time.  
  
He leaned down tentatively and gently brushed his lips against hers. He was surprised that she hadn't resisted, it actually felt like she was kissing back. This small, affectionate kiss grew into a much deeper, passionate kiss they could both feel all the way down to their toes. Jordan moved her hands to rest gently on his shoulders; he let his arms fall loosely around her waist. After what seemed like an eternity, Jordan slowly forced herself to break from the kiss. Woody just stared at her, mouth hanging open, still reeling from the kiss.  
  
"Damn Woody, if I had know you could kiss like that, we would have been making out a long time ago"  
  
He grinned, slightly embarrassed but proud of himself. She turned to go back to the house, leaving him standing there thinking this over. 


	3. Complications

The next day Jordan acted like nothing had happened. Woody was very upset by this so he acted short with her all day. She figured he was just busy hanging out with his brother and dad, doing wedding stuff so she gave him space. She hung out with his mom and Ellie, being semi-girly and talking about wedding stuff.  
  
"So what kind of wedding are you wand Woody going to have?" his mom asked hopefully.  
  
"Um Woody and I aren't even together, what makes you ask that?"  
  
"My son talks about you all the time and when he does I can hear the smile in his voice, he loves you something awful. I think you love him too, you just haven't realized it yet"  
  
She blushed embarrassed, wondering if this was true.  
  
"Mrs. Hoyt, Woody is great, he really is and I would be lucky to have him but he deserves so much better than I could ever be," she said honestly.  
  
Just then the boys returned home. "I know that's not true" his mom told Jordan, finishing their conversation. No one bothered to inquire what they were talking about.  
  
Jordan noticed that Woody still wasn't paying much attention to her. Later, after everyone had gone to bed he went outside to sit on the porch. Jordan's window faced that direction so when she saw him sitting alone she decided to join him.  
  
"Hey" she said sitting down beside him.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked  
  
"You really want to know?" he asked, turning to her. She nodded that she did.  
  
He leaned over to her and kissed her gently.  
  
"That's what I was thinking about Jordan, that's all I can think about"  
  
She watched him curiously. "So what exactly is the problem with that?"  
  
"The problem is I don't understand how you can just kiss me like that and have it not mean anything to you, or that you don't feel anything when I feel so much"  
  
"What are you talking about Woody? I never said that I don't feel anything when we kiss or that it doesn't mean anything"  
  
"Whenever something happens between us you always pretend it didn't happen"  
  
"What do you want me to do Woody? You know this is complicated"  
  
"Well I'm sick of complicated, it's been complicated since we first met, but at least back then I could deal with it. I mean I thought you were beautiful and I was very much attracted to you but I didn't really know you then. Now I do know you and I want to be with you because of who you are, that's who I care about, it's not just a crush anymore Jordan and it hurts when you pretend there's nothing between us, knowing how much I want to be with you"  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "You don't want to be with me Woody, you just think you do. You're only interested in me because I've always kept you at arms length; it was a challenge to you. If we actually got together you would be disappointed, and then you'd be out the door"  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. "How can you sit here and say that to me after everything we've been through?"  
  
"Because it's true Woody! You love the idea of me, of obtaining the unobtainable. You don't love me," she said somberly.  
  
"If you really believe that then you don't know me at all" he said staring into her eyes.  
  
He got up and walked to the door. "You always say you don't deserve me, you act like you don't deserve to be loved by anyone, and maybe you're right," he said looking out into the distance. "I can't keep handing you my heart just to have you throw it back at me"  
  
He left her sitting alone; his words had cut into her savagely. She felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. How could he have been so mean?  
  
Neither of them got much sleep that night. Woody was contemplating why he kept putting himself through this? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He sighed deeply when he realized the answer to his own question. It was because he loved her. Jordan was thinking about how much fun she and Woody always had when they were together, and especially how comfortable she had been on this trip with his family. She knew she loved him too but she was scared, scared of loving him and being loved by him. 


	4. Wedding dances

The next day was the wedding so they didn't see each other very much because they were both helping out with the wedding preparation.  
  
Woody couldn't help but steal a few glances at Jordan during the ceremony. He hardly ever got to see her dressed up and she looked particularly lovely this time.  
  
At the reception Cal handed Ellie off to Woody. "Dance with your new beautiful sister Wood"  
  
Cal headed over to where Jordan was sitting at the bar, drowning her sorrows.  
  
"Hey" she smiled at him.  
  
"May I have this dance? He asked holding out his hand to her.  
  
"I don't really feel like dancing"  
  
"Come on, come dance with me.please, it's my wedding you have to dance with me" he persisted.  
  
"Okay" she finally agreed, standing up and giving him her hand. He led her out onto the dance floor. Woody eyed them suspiciously, wondering what Cal was up to.  
  
"So what's up with you and my brother?" he asked.  
  
She looked away; "Now I know why you wanted to dance," she said skillfully avoiding his question.  
  
"Come on, you can talk to me, what's the deal? I know you like him"  
  
"It's just complicated" she sighed.  
  
"Doesn't seem that way to me, I see the way you look at him"  
  
"And how is that?" she asked curiously.  
  
He rolled his eyes "You know"  
  
"No really, how do I look at him?"  
  
"Like Ellie looks at me, like every girl looks at the guy she's in love with"  
  
"You're crazy!" she said blowing him off.  
  
"Am I Jordan?" he asked recapturing her attention. She couldn't say anything.  
  
"He looks at you the same way you know," he said looking her in the eye. She smiled and he wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Okay, I want my wife back now" Cal announced. Woody handed Ellie back to him and Cal in turn directed Jordan into his arms.  
  
"It's okay Woody, you don't have to dance with me, I'm sure you don't want to" she said starting to walk away.  
  
"Actually I do want to dance with you, I've been watching you all night but I figured you wouldn't want to dance with me" he said sadly.  
  
She put her arms around the middle of his back and he closed his around her waist.  
  
"You look really handsome" she smiled at him.  
  
He smiled bashfully. "And I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room"  
  
She smiled then laid her head down on his shoulder and pulled him closer. He leaned his head down to rest against hers, taking in the sweet smell of her hair. They stayed close for the rest of the reception. They had stayed behind after everyone had gone to retrieve the presents. He smiled as Jordan kicked her shoes off. That was the Jordan he was used to. He reached out his hand for her to take.  
  
"One more dance?" he asked.  
  
"There's no music Wood"  
  
She took his out-stretched hand and he quickly pulled her into his arms, close to his body. He leaned his head down to hers and started singly softly  
  
I could not ask for more by Edwin McCain  
  
Lying here with you,  
  
Listening to the rain,  
  
Smiling just to see, The smile upon your face,  
  
These are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive,  
  
These are the moments, I'll remember all my life,  
  
I found all I've waited for,  
  
And I could not ask for more.  
Looking in your eyes,  
  
Seeing all I need,  
  
Everything you are, Is everything to me,  
  
These are the moments, I know heaven must exist,  
  
These are the moments, I know all I need is this,  
  
I have all I've waited for,  
  
And I could not ask for more.  
Chorus:  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together,  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you,  
  
Every prayer has been answered,  
  
Every dream I have's come true,  
  
And right here in this moment, Is right where I meant to be,  
  
Here with you, Here with me. . .  
These are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive,  
  
These are the moments, I'll remember all my life,  
  
I've got all I've waited for,  
  
And I could not ask for more. . .  
Chorus:  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together,  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you,  
  
Every prayer has been answered,  
  
Every dream I have's come true,  
  
And right here in this moment, Is right where I meant to be,  
  
Here with you, Here with me. . .  
I could not ask for more than the love you gave me,  
  
'Coz it's all I've waited for . . .  
  
And I could not ask for more,  
  
I could not ask for more.  
  
She smiled happily at him, pleased at his song choice and that he would sing to her.  
  
"Jordan, you know, I could never be disappointed with you, I know you. I don't have unrealistic expectations about what a relationship with you would be like I know you're not perfect and I don't expect for you to be, I don't want to be with a perfect Jordan, I want to be with this Jordan, the real Jordan"  
  
She stared into his pretty eyes and suddenly felt comfortable.  
  
"But Woody, I'm so messed up, I've never really been in a real relationship. I don't know how. He hushed her by gently brushing his hand across her cheek.  
  
"I'm just asking for a chance"  
  
She looked down at the ground, he moved his hand under her chin and directed her face back to his. She smiled at him, tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Okay Hoyt, you got it, you got me"  
  
"That's all I want" he grinned happily. She kissed him lovingly as they held each other tight. 


End file.
